1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for applying a liquid and, more particularly, to a low-conductance band-like nozzle for applying a liquid such as a developer to an object to be processed, such as a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the developing step of the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a developer needs to be uniformly applied to a resist film on a semiconductor wafer within a predetermined period of time. The reason is as follows. The developing uniformity of the resist film generally depends upon the developing state thereof. If the developer is not applied to the entire surface of the semiconductor wafer in the beginning, developing nonuniformity occurs. Various types of nozzles for applying a liquid have conventionally been proposed to prevent the developing nonuniformity.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 57-52132 discloses a nozzle having a plurality of discharge openings from which a developer is supplied in a showery manner. If, however, the developer is supplied from the nozzle in the showery manner, a number of bubbles are generated on the surface of the wafer, and time is insufficient for development by several seconds during which the bubbles exist on the wafer, resulting in decrease in developing uniformity.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 57-192955 discloses a nozzle having a slit-like discharge opening from which a developer is supplied like a curtain. In this nozzle, however, the pressure of a liquid storing portion is not uniformed, and an amount of liquid discharged from the slit-like discharge opening, which is located near an inlet for supplying the developer to the liquid storing portion is made larger than that of liquid discharged from the other opening, resulting in decrease in developing uniformity.